


No Strings Attached

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a plan to become a partner in his law firm by the age of thirty, and nothing is going to stand in his way - especially not the drama of a romantic relationship. After a drunken one-night stand with his friend, Jared, Jensen decides a no-strings affair is the perfect solution. But can he keep his emotions out of it long enough to make partner and keep Jared's friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN_Reversebang challenge based on a fabulous prompt by acuarella-117. Be sure to visit her art masterpost and give her some love! Thank you to qafaddiction for the beta and great support, and to tebtosca for alpha reading and handholding.

  


  


  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/fiercelynormal/pic/0006z5ke/)

  


Jared woke slowly, fighting consciousness all the way. He could tell that it was going to be one hell of a hangover by the stabbing pain shooting through his right eyeball, and that was before he even opened his eyes. Breathing deeply to forestall any nausea, he took stock of his physical condition. Headache: check. Upset stomach: relatively mild, but yeah, still a check. From what he could tell, all his limbs were intact. He experimentally moved his left leg, straightening it from where it had been splayed out to the side, and when that didn’t cause any explosions or other alarming damage, he slowly rolled over onto his back.

  
OK. Pretty sure he was going to live, so long as he just laid there quietly and kept his eyes closed for the next hundred years or so. Now, to remember what he’d done last night. It was Chad’s birthday, so they went to the bar, he remembered that much. A few drinks in it got a bit foggy, but Jared was pretty sure he remembered Jensen and Chris showing up at the bar. And them all doing shots. So many shots. And making out with someone in the bar. And skin sliding over slick skin, strong hands gripping his ass as he…

  
 _Oh SHIT_

  
Jared bolted upright in bed and his eyes flew open before he could remember his resolution to keep them closed, and the resulting mix of pain and nausea made him slam one hand over his eye and the other over his stomach as he realized what he’d done…and with whom.

  


  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/fiercelynormal/pic/00070tpb/)

  


“You did what?” exclaimed the voice coming through the speakerphone.

  
“I slept with Jared. Jesus Christ, Chris, I’ve repeated it three times already. Yes, I slept with him. I didn’t mean to, swore I never would, but…yeah.” Jensen panted as he made his way through his fifth mile on the treadmill. Even hung over, Jensen refused to deviate from his morning routine.

  
“But what about The Plan?” Chris asked, and Jensen could just see the capital letters. Hell, Chris was probably making air quotes; it’s what he usually did when he was mocking Jensen’s plan.

  
“What about it? Jared knows me, he knows I can’t be tied down in a relationship. It’ll be fine.” Jensen wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, but either way he was pretty sure it wasn’t working.

  
“So that’s it? You’re not going to sleep with him again?” Chris asked skeptically, and Jensen wasn’t going to question the little pang that went through him at the thought. “You’ve been hot for him since you met him! You’re just going to forget about it and go back to being friends?”

  
“Well. He’s single, hasn’t even been out on a date in like six months. It doesn’t have to be a ‘relationship’,” Jensen hedged.

  
“Ah, so you’re thinking of one of those ‘friends with benefits’ situations,” Chris said sagely. “You think he’s up for that?”

  
“Why wouldn’t he be? We’re already friends, we hang out all the time already. This will be the same, just with...”

  
“More buttsex?” Chris supplied helpfully.

  
“I was going to be a little less…douchey about it but yeah. More sex. He’s single, I’m single. It’s a win-win situation here!”

  
“The sex was that good, huh?” Chris said, and Jensen just knew that on the other side of the phone line he was smirking. Chris hung up before Jensen could comment though, the bastard.

  
And the reality was, the sex _had_ been that good. Granted, Jensen didn’t remember _all_ of it but between the little vignettes of memory and the pleasant soreness of his body that told him he’d been fucked hard and well, he was eager to do it all over again. He just wanted to do it with a little less alcohol involved the next time since he’d really like to remember all of it.

  
But just because he wanted to have sex with Jared again (preferably _soon_ ) didn’t mean Jensen was deviating from his plan, though. No, it really was the only logical thing to do.

***

  


  
From the time Jensen was fifteen years old he’d had a plan: get stellar grades in high school, get into a great college, get hired at a prestigious law firm, make partner by thirty. So far the first three pieces had fallen into place and he was well on his way to the last. At twenty-nine he was a well-respected, up and coming lawyer at the firm of Morgan, Williams and Ferris, and if he played his cards right he’d make partner within the next few months. The youngest ever to do so.

  
For the last fourteen years, Jensen had stuck to the plan. And that had required sacrifices. Less partying and more studying. Sixty hour workweeks. No serious relationships; he’d seen enough drama and angst when his friends had gotten involved in relationships to know he couldn’t afford the distraction. Jensen stuck to the occasional hookup when he got tired of his own right hand for company. No fuss, no muss. No emotional baggage to weigh him down.

  
He’d been friends with Jared for the last five years, ever since Jared had served him coffee at the local Starbucks. He’d found the lanky, dimpled Computer Sciences major attractive from the get-go, but told himself to stick to the plan. Jared had seemed interested in more at first, but when Jensen told him he wasn’t into relationships Jared had easily stepped back into a friend role, and they’d been that way ever since.

  
Until now.

  
But maybe it was better this way. Now Jensen could have his friend to hang out with and truly stellar sex on top. It really was the perfect arrangement. Now if he could just convince Jared of that.

  


  


Jared stared morosely into his bowl of Lucky Charms as he contemplated the truly craptastic turn his life had taken. He’d slept with Jensen. _Jensen_ whom he’d wanted for five years but who had very gently let Jared know he wasn’t interested in a relationship. So Jared had dealt. And he’d moved on; he’d even been in a relationship with Sandy for two years since then.

  
Of course, Sandy had eventually realized that Jared’s heart wasn’t completely hers and that maybe he wasn’t quite as into girls as he’d thought, and had extricated herself so gently from the relationship that it took Jared six months to realize they weren’t together anymore. They were just really great friends. Now Sandy spent her free time alternating between pushing Jared to date all her single gay friends and pushing him to try asking Jensen out again. Either way, she wasn’t going to be happy until Jared was getting laid on a regular basis. Which was kind of creepy if Jared let himself think about it, so he avoided doing so at all costs.

  
Jared supposed Sandy would be thrilled to hear that he’d finally slept with Jensen, but then she didn’t really understand about Jensen’s plan. Jared wasn’t a fool; he knew Jensen was attracted to him and pretty much always had been, but he also knew he couldn’t compete with the high-powered career goals Jensen had set for himself. And Jared respected those goals, he did, so as much as he really, _really_ wanted Jensen, he knew that by sleeping with him he would open himself up to a world of hurt. And now look what he’d done.

  
The worst part of it was, Jared didn’t know if, now that he knew what it felt like to slide into the hot, tight perfection of Jensen’s body, he’d be able to give that up. Or if he even wanted to.

  
He was so screwed.

  
And yet, when Jensen called to ask him out for drinks, he didn’t say no.

  
And when Jensen asked him, in all seriousness, if he was interested in having a no strings attached fling, he didn’t say no to that either. And that, he figured, meant he was even more pathetic than he’d first realized.

  
“So…you’re sure?” Jensen asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down the way he did when he got shy or nervous.

  
“Yeah!” Jared exclaimed with only somewhat forced enthusiasm. “I mean, you’re right, what’s not to like? Hanging with my buddy and mutual orgasms too? I’m so in.”

  
“Well…ok, then.” Jensen grinned, and for some reason his enthusiasm seemed forced too. “So, we’re really doing this.”

  
“Yeah. I guess we are.” Jared took a sip of his beer, and if that sip was maybe more of a desperate gulp, well, it was dark enough in the bar that maybe nobody would notice.

  


  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/fiercelynormal/pic/00070tpb/)

  


  
“Oh yeah, right there, _Jesus_ , Jared,” Jensen moaned into the mattress as Jared pounded steadily against his prostate. Their awkwardness had vanished after a few drinks and the excitement of a walk-off homer in the eleventh inning of the Rangers’ game. They’d ended up back at Jensen’s apartment, and talking had led to kissing, which had led to groping, which had led to Jared shoving his long, thick, _perfect_ cock so far up Jensen’s ass he thought he might choke on it.

  
No awkwardness here, as Jared pressed finger-shaped bruises into the bony points of Jensen’s pelvis, forcing Jensen to lie still and take it as Jared rocked smoothly in and out of his body. No awkwardness as Jared sucked a mark on Jensen’s neck, right on a spot below his ear that made him shiver and clench around Jared. No awkwardness as Jared reached underneath them and stroked Jensen’s cock in time with his thrusts, the motion so perfect Jensen could feel his eyes practically crossing in pleasure.

  
Definitely no awkwardness as they both came with long, drawn-out, shuddery moans and collapsed in a sweaty heap onto the shambles they’d made of Jensen’s once pristine bed linens. And nothing awkward about sliding bonelessly into sleep, Jared curled around Jensen’s body like they were two halves of a whole.

  
But waking up in the morning, with his sore body itchy with dried fluids and his ears ringing with the silence of an empty apartment?

  
Yeah, that was definitely awkward.

  
But they kept doing it. Just like Jensen had wanted. Nights out with Jared, sometimes the two of them alone, sometimes with their friends. Hanging out. Having a good time, like friends do. And having sex whenever they got a chance, which, yeah, most friends don’t do that, but Jensen and Jared did. And it really was the perfect arrangement. Jensen was having the best sex of his life, and yet he was free to devote his time to his career, without the distraction of a boyfriend. But it still didn’t feel _right_ and he didn’t know why. When Jared had agreed to the “no strings” deal, Jensen had expected to be relieved but there had been a little twinge in his chest that suggested maybe the deal wasn’t as perfect as it sounded. And every time he woke up after a long night of amazing sex with Jared, he felt that twinge again when he realized Jared had left, that he had stuck to the agreement, that this wasn’t a relationship.

  
So it wasn’t perfect. Why mess with a good thing?

  
“You, my friend, are a moron,” Chris drawled, his face a mix of fond exasperation and sympathetic amusement. He put his feet up on Jensen’s coffee table, which Jensen manfully refrained from commenting on, and stretched his arm over the top of Jensen’s plush couch.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen shot back defensively. “Everything’s fine. It’s great, in fact.”

  
“Yeah, I can see that every time I hang out with you guys.” Chris rolled his eyes. “You stare at him when he’s not looking like he’s a piece of meat and you’re a starving dog.”

  
Jensen tried not to gag at the comparison. “Do not.” He responded in a totally not immature way. “Besides, I’m sleeping with him, aren’t I? I can have him anytime I want. ”

  
“You have his cock, yeah. But you want the whole package.” When Chris didn’t even waggle his eyebrows when he said “package” Jensen knew he was serious. And thinking back on the weeks he and Jared had spent together, he realized maybe he really did want more.

  
“Even if that were true, and I’m not saying it is, Jared agreed to no strings. That means _he_ doesn’t want strings!” Jensen’s chest ached a little at that, and he rubbed it absently. “Anyway, I have less than a year till I turn thirty, and I’m close to getting an offer to be partner. No way am I messing that up now. Things are fine the way they are.”

  
Chris looked at him pityingly. Jensen pretended not to notice and distracted him by turning up the game on TV.

 

  


Jared walked into Chad and Sophia’s apartment without knocking, as usual, and dropped heavily onto their brown leather couch beside Sandy with a sigh. Sophia looked up from the salad she was making at the little island that separated the kitchen from the living room and her eyes softened.

  
“Jensen?” she asked, exchanging a knowing glance with Sandy.

  
Jared didn’t pretend not to understand. “Yeah. He wants me to go to some dinner with his co-workers tonight.”

  
“Isn’t that a good thing, Jay?” Sandy asked gently. “You want to be with him, right?”

  
“Yeah, I do.” Jared sighed. “I _do_. But I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. I have a part of him, but not all of him. He’s never going to feel the way about me that I do about him.”

  
Sandy hesitated, then pulled out her phone. “Jared, I want you to take a look at something.” She pressed a few keys on the phone and then turned it towards him. On the screen was a picture of him and Jensen taken at a barbeque Chad and Sandy had thrown a few weeks before. He glanced briefly at the picture and turned a confused look on Sandy.

  
“Yeah, it’s me and Jensen, so what? We’re friends, we’ve always hung out, what’s so special about that picture?”

  
Sandy sighed in exasperation. “Take a closer look, dumbass. Look at Jensen’s face. Can you really tell me that he doesn’t have more feelings for you than friendship?”

  
Jared pulled the phone out of Sandy’s hand and looked at it more closely. The picture showed Jared looking towards Jensen – likely telling him some goofy story or teasing him as he often did. But Jared wasn’t interested in seeing himself in the picture. No, he was looking at Jensen, who in the picture was looking at Jared with an expression of such tender affection that it made Jared’s mouth go dry.

  
“Sandy?” he asked, his voice no more than a whisper. “Do you think…could Jensen…is Jensen in love with me?”

  
“Well give the moron a prize!” Drawled Chad as he walked into the room. Jared wasn’t sure if Chad had been there eavesdropping the entire time or not, though he wouldn’t put it past the guy. “He’s so in love with you there are little gay hearts floating in his eyes every time he looks at you.” Chad ignored the smack to his arm that Sophia gave him at that, and popped the top off a beer before coming to slouch into the easy chair across from where Jared and Sandy were sitting.

  
“What should I do about it? If he hasn’t said anything then maybe he wants to keep things the way they are. Maybe he’s in love with me but doesn’t want to be. Maybe you’re wrong and he’s not in love with me at all. Maybe –“ Jared was silenced by Sandy’s hand covering his mouth.

  
“You’re babbling, sweetie.” She smiled gently.

  
“Also, you sound like a chick in a John Hughes movie.” Chad pointed out helpfully. “Take a drink, for god’s sake. At least pretend to have some dignity.”

  
Jared glared at Chad but he knew the other man was right. He did need to pull himself together. He needed to figure out what to do to turn his “arrangement” with Jensen into a real relationship. But first he had to make it through this dinner with Jensen’s co-workers.

  


[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/fiercelynormal/pic/00070tpb/)

  


“Ok, Jared, we’ve told you all the best lawyer jokes, now it’s your turn. Let’s hear some computer geek jokes!” Misha grinned. Jensen sat at the formally-set dinner table, drinking his before-dinner cocktail and watching Jared interact with Jensen’s co-workers from the law firm. Jared didn’t know much about law, but he was well-read and could hold his own in a conversation. His winning smile and affable humor definitely helped too. Jensen had introduced Jared as his “friend” but could tell from the knowing looks that went around the table that his co-workers grasped the true nature of their relationship. But for the most part everyone seemed really accepting, particularly Misha, who really seemed to have taken a liking to Jared.

  
“OK, I have one!” Jared exclaimed animatedly and Jensen grinned along with the others at his enthusiasm. “Two IT guys were talking in a bar after work. ‘Guess what,’ says the first IT guy, ‘yesterday, I met this gorgeous blonde in a bar.’ ‘What did you do?’ says the other IT guy. ‘Well, I invited her over to my place, we had a couple of drinks, we got into the mood and then she suddenly asked me to take all her clothes off.’ ‘You're kidding me!’ says the second IT guy. ‘So I took her miniskirt off, and then I lifted her up and put her on my desk next to my new laptop,’ says the first guy. The other guy looks really excited and says, ‘Really? You've got a new laptop?’”

  
The people around the table erupted into a mix of good-natured groans and laughter, including Jensen. Everyone around the table seemed to be drawn to Jared. Well, everyone except Michael Weatherly, that was.

  
Michael and Jensen had both graduated at the top of their respective classes. Michael was ten years Jensen’s senior and at thirty-nine was still waiting to become partner at the firm. He was a good lawyer, won all his cases, but he was…well, he was a dick. A little too slick, a little too enamored of his own wit. From the very first he had been threatened by Jensen’s success in the firm. And now it appeared he was taking it out on Jared.

  
“Well, now we know Jensen’s not with you for your jokes,” Michael shook his head with a sarcastic smile. “I guess you must have other…talents.” He swallowed a large sip of the Scotch he was drinking – his third, and they hadn’t even ordered dinner yet. The conversation faltered briefly, then when one of the ladies trilled a nervous laugh it picked up with a slightly frantic edge as the other people tried to cover their awkwardness. Jensen glanced at Jared, who had a pink tinge to his cheeks and appeared more subdued than he had been. Jensen waited for Jared to speak up and cut Michael down to size with a joke, as he’d seen him do to other jerks on more than one occasion. When Jared said nothing to Michael but turned to Misha and changed the subject, Jensen was surprised, but he shrugged it off when the conversation flowed around them again and Jared seemed happy enough talking to Misha.

  
A few minutes later the waiter came to take everyone’s dinner order. When he got to Jensen, Michael interrupted rudely, saying, “Aw, Jared, aren’t you going to order for your girlfriend?” Michael snickered, and maybe it was Jensen’s vivid imagination but he thought Michael looked a bit like a smug rat. “Or should he be ordering for you? Which of you is the girl in this relationship, anyway?” Jensen waited a beat for Jared’s sarcastic comeback, and when it never came it finally dawned on him: Jared wasn’t _going_ to take Michael down. He was holding himself back, for Jensen, because he thought Jensen cared more about his job than about Jared. The thought made Jensen’s chest ache. Chris was right; he really _was_ a moron!

  
“Michael,” Jensen said softly.

  
Michael turned to him with a smirk. “Yes, Jenny?”

  
“You’re a douchenozzle.” Jensen said quietly. Michael’s face went blank with shock. Clearly he wasn’t used to people calling him on his bullshit.

  
“What did you say?” He asked in disbelief.

  
“I said, you’re a douchenozzle. Let me tell you why.” Ignoring Jared’s murmured suggestion to just leave it alone, Jensen kept looking straight at Michael. Keeping his voice low and steady, he ticked off his arguments on his fingertips. “You went to Boston College but you wear a Harvard tie so people will think you went to an Ivy League school. You suck up to the partners’ wives, and then when their backs are turned you talk about how tacky their shoes are. You cheat at golf.” The table had grown hushed and Jensen’s co-workers were looking at him with a combination of shock and awe. The waiter was standing by, looking on with barely-concealed glee.

  
Jensen knew he was way over the line but since he’d gone this far he wasn’t going to stop until he’d said it all. “You don’t thank the paralegals when they stay up all night working on a brief for you, and then you take all the credit for their work.” There were some disgruntled nods from the people around the table. “You leave ten percent tips.” – there was a high-pitched “hmph” from the waiter, who gave Michael the side-eye as he snatched Michael’s half-full tumbler of Scotch from his hand with a dramatic flourish. “And finally, you treat a guest of mine like crap because you have a problem with me and with the fact that I’m gay. And that, Michael, is why you’re a douchenozzle.”

  
The table was silent for a moment. In Jensen’s imagination his co-workers stood up and started applauding in solidarity, and for a brief moment it looked like that was actually going to happen. But then they all froze with deer-in-the-headlights looks on their faces as they looked over Jensen’s shoulder at something.

  
He had a bad feeling about this. Turning slowly around he saw his worst nightmare – the senior partner, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and his wife, standing impassively behind him.

  
“Sorry we’re late, folks,” Mr. Morgan said. His face was solemn but there was a twinkle in his eye that made Jensen’s skin crawl with shame.

  
Michael jumped out of his chair so fast Jensen was surprised he didn’t hurt himself, shaking Mr. Morgan’s hand and then turning to Mrs. Morgan.

  
“How nice to see you, Mrs. Morgan,” Michael said ingratiatingly, as if Jensen’s diatribe had never happened. “You’re looking lovely tonight.”

  
“Thank you, Michael,” Mrs. Morgan said drily, “How do you like my shoes?”

  
Michael paled and he sputtered a bit. Jensen cut him off by standing and pulling Jared up with him. “Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan,” Jensen said stiffly, his face red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry you had to hear that; this isn’t the time or place. We’ll…uh…we’ll just be going now.” Grabbing Jared’s hand he pulled him along beside him as he tried to walk at a dignified pace, which quickened substantially the minute they were out of the restaurant.

  


  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/fiercelynormal/pic/0006z5ke/)

  


“Holy shit! I can’t believe you did that, Jensen.” Jared was still stunned, exhilarated and slightly nauseous as they walked into Jensen’s apartment and collapsed on the couch. The ride home had been silent, each of them lost in thought after their dramatic exit from the restaurant. “You don’t like drama. You don’t like _relationships_. Why would you blow your chance at becoming partner just to defend me from a dick?”

  
“Dude, you’re my friend, of course I’m going to defend you if someone treats you like crap.” Jensen said, as if it was a no-brainer. Jared’s euphoria collapsed instantly. Why he’d ever thought Jensen cared about him as more than a friend with benefits he had no idea. Obviously Sandy and Sophia and Chad were deluded, thinking that that picture on Sandy’s phone meant anything.

  
“Oh, yeah, ’course. Friends.” Jared said woodenly, looking away.

  
Gentle fingers on his chin turned his face back towards Jensen.

  
“We’ve always been friends first, haven’t we?” he smiled crookedly.

  
“Yeah, Jensen. It’s just…” Jared sighed. His words were cut off by a soft kiss on his lips.

  
“Jared, I would have defended you against that asshole even if you were just my friend. But nobody talks that way to the person I love.”

  
“The person you—what?” Jared squeaked. In a totally manly way, of course.

  
“I love you, Jared,” Jensen replied, “I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure it all out.”

  
“What about your job? What about your plan? It’s ruined now because of me!” Jared felt sick.

  
“I’ll get another job,” Jensen said confidently. “I’ve cleared more cases in the last six months than anyone else in the firm. Don’t worry about it.”

  
“Yeah, but you were so close to getting offered a partnership. Oh, shit, Jensen.”

  
Jensen gripped Jared’s shirt in his fists and brought his face close to Jared’s. “I really want to make partner, Jared. I do. I’ve worked hard for it. But you know what? There’s something I want more. I want a real relationship and all the drama that comes with it. So I’ll just have to wait a little to become a partner in a firm. Most people don’t become partner this early anyway. I can wait.”

  
Jared looked down at Jensen for a long minute. “You really mean that?” He said hopefully, holding his breath a little.

  
“Yes, I really mean it. Now, I think I’ve told you at least once tonight that I love you. You really gonna leave me hanging like that?” Jensen smiled teasingly, but there was just the slightest hint of vulnerability in his eyes.

  
“No, Jensen,” Jared said firmly. “I am not going to leave you hanging. I’ve loved you for…well, for a hell of a long time, anyway. I went along with this “no strings” thing just to be with you, but it – it really fucking sucked.” He laughed shakily.

  
Jensen looked affronted. “Dude, the sex wasn’t bad!”

  
“Well, yeah,” Jared admitted, “The sex was pretty damn good, actually. But I want more than sex, Jensen. I want _all_ of you. And knowing that I only had a part of you was really starting to get to me, you know?”

  
“You have all of me,” Jensen said. He pulled Jared forward to kiss him softly on the lips. “And before this gets any closer to being a Harlequin Romance novel, why don’t you show me what you’re going to DO with all of me?”

  
All Jared’s pent-up frustration and emotions hit him in a wave and he pressed his forehead against Jensen’s briefly, before pulling Jensen up off the couch and dragging him by the wrist into the bedroom. He knew he was acting a bit caveman-ish here, but he really just Did. Not. Care. Jensen was finally _his_ and Jared was going to indulge himself to the fullest. Tenderness could come later, but Jared had months’ worth of repressed feelings that he was finally free to let out. And he was going to indulge. He was going to _wallow_ in Jensen.

  
Stopping just inside the bedroom door, Jared pushed Jensen back up against the wall, kissing Jensen so ferociously he was sure both their lips would be bruised in the morning. The wet smacking sound of open mouths pushing against each other filled the room, their tongues snaking out to tease and stroke each other, their teeth nipping at lips hard enough to be just on the right side of too much.

  
Jared pulled his mouth away from Jensen’s to allow them both to gasp for breath, and dragged his teeth down the edge of Jensen’s jaw and along the strong tendon at the side of his neck, eventually sinking them in right where Jensen’s neck blended into his shoulder. Jensen shuddered and breathed out harshly, then he shoved Jared away far enough to pull at Jared’s t-shirt, sliding his hands underneath the hem and up Jared’s bare sides.

  
“Off.” Jensen growled, and Jared felt a bolt of lust hit him like a punch to the gut. Jared pulled back enough that the two of them could pull off their clothes, coming back together when they were both naked and hard and aching. Jensen dipped his head down and laved Jared’s nipple with his tongue, then nipped him sharply and the brief flash of pain caused Jared’s dick to harden even further.

  
Jared gripped Jensen by the short hair at the back of his head and pulled him off, leaning down to steal another deep, wet kiss before pulling away and pushing the other man towards the bed.

  
“Hands and knees,” he growled, and he grinned a little at the small tremor that shook Jensen at the words. Oh, yeah, Jensen _liked_ it when Jared was aggressive. He filed that thought away for later. When Jensen complied, he palmed the cheeks of Jensen’s ass and slowly parted them, admiring the pink entrance that was revealed. He leaned forward and extended his tongue, running the stiffened point down the crack of Jensen’s ass and licking with teasingly soft flicks of his tongue over the rim. When Jensen pushed back against him Jared pulled back, keeping the touch torturously light until he could tell from Jensen’s moans that the frustration was getting to be too much.

  
Then he stopped teasing and thrust his tongue forward in a slow, dirty kiss, parting the tightly-furled muscle and pushing deep. Jensen’s moans increased in intensity as Jared continued to eat him, getting him ready for Jared’s now painfully hard cock. When Jared didn’t think either of them could stand drawing it out any more he pulled back and reached into the nightstand for the lube he knew was there. Slicking his fingers up quickly he slipped two at once in Jensen’s hole, the slightly loosened muscle opening smoothly around them.

  
He thrust his fingers forward and back, the wet squelch of the lube a dirty counterpoint to Jensen’s moans. Spreading his fingers apart as far as the tight muscles would allow, he made sure to prepare Jensen as much as possible because he had a feeling that once he got his dick in there all bets would be off and going slow was not going to be an option. When the muscles loosened slightly he added a third finger, admiring the contrast of his tanned hand Jensen’s pink hole and pale, freckled buttocks.

  
“Jesus, Jared, you gonna stare at it all night or are you going to fuck it?” Jensen finally growled in frustration and Jared grinned. Jensen was definitely ready for him. And he wasn’t going to be able to wait any longer anyway. Hurriedly grabbing a condom from the open drawer he ripped it open and rolled it down his cock.

  
Holding his erection tightly at the base to stave off the orgasm that was building _way_ too quickly he rubbed the tip lightly against Jensen’s loosened hole, slicking it up with the lube that shone around the edges of Jensen’s rim. He pulled back and lined up, then sank balls deep into Jensen in one smooth, hot glide.

  
Jensen shouted and Jared froze, thinking he’d hurt him, but when Jensen immediately pulled forward a few inches and pushed back against him, Jared knew Jensen was just as into it as he was. Gripping Jensen’s hips firmly he started a punishing pace with no buildup, knowing that neither one of them was going to last more than a few minutes. Something about knowing that Jensen loved him as much as he loved Jensen made this time so much more intense, so much _hotter_ than any of the times before. Now instead of friends having sex, they were a couple making love.

  
When both of them had reached their limit Jared took one hand off Jensen’s hip and reached below him to stroke his cock, using Jensen’s precome to slick the way. He didn’t get more than a dozen strokes in before Jensen was arching back against him and covering Jared’s hand with come.

  
With Jensen’s tight walls still contracting around him Jared brought his hand to his mouth and licked at the mess of come covering his palm and that was all it took. He came so hard he thought he might shoot his brains out through his dick. He stayed buried inside Jensen for long minutes while the aftershocks shook his body, then gripping the base of the condom tightly he pulled out of Jensen’s well-fucked hole, making the other man hiss as his abused rim was stretched when the head of Jared’s cock popped out.

  
Taking a moment to dispose of the used condom, Jared pulled Jensen down away from the wet spot on the sheets and curled around him, pulling the coverlet up from where it had been pushed halfway off the bed and covering them both.

  
“I really do love you,” he said, kissing Jensen behind his ear on the back of his neck and making him shiver.

  
“I really do love you too,” Jensen smiled, and they drifted off to sleep.

  


  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/fiercelynormal/pic/00070tpb/)

  


The slow stroke of gentle fingers on his arm pulled Jensen out of sleep. He blinked his eyes open, and turned his head to look into Jared’s soft hazel eyes. Jared had his head propped up on his hand as he looked down at Jensen, and Jensen briefly hoped he didn’t have drool tracks on his chin.

  
“You’re still here,” Jensen said softly.

  
“’Course I am,” Jared grinned, leaning down to place a loud, smacking wet kiss on Jensen’s forehead, making him scowl. “That’s what boyfriends do, isn’t it? Sleep over?” Jensen didn’t think he’d ever get tired of hearing that word. But even so.

  
“Oh, god, you’re one of those happy morning people, aren’t you,” Jensen groaned, rolling over and burying his head under his pillow. Jared ran his fingers teasingly up Jensen’s exposed back, making him twitch and kick out in pretend irritation.

  
“You know you love it.” Jared grinned, and Jensen peeked out from under the pillow to grin back at him briefly before ducking back under with an exaggerated snore.

  
“Oh, fine,” Jared huffed, smacking Jensen’s ass as he climbed off the bed and walked towards the door “I’ll go make you some coffee and bacon, see if that sweetens your disposition.”

  
“Can’t hurt,” Jensen said agreeably. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face. This boyfriend thing? So worth it.

  


  


***

  


  
When Jensen walked into the office that morning he kept his eyes on the floor in front of him, not wanting to see any of the horrified, or worse – amused – faces looking back at him. Surely by now everyone would have heard how he ran his mouth off in front of the boss the night before. He wondered how long it would take for them to fire him.

  
“Mr. Ackles,” came a stern-sounding voice, and Jensen cringed inwardly as he looked up at Jeff Morgan’s solemn face. “A word?”

  
 _Oh, shit_ Jensen thought, and in his mind he took a running dash towards the plate glass window and jumped through it, plummeting the twenty stories to hit the ground below with a spectacular splat while everyone looked out through the hole in the window and shook their heads in amused pity.

  
In reality he walked slowly behind Mr. Morgan into the man’s office and waited to be fired.

  
“You really had a lot to say to Mr. Weatherly last night, didn’t you?” Jensen couldn’t be sure, but he thought Mr. Morgan’s lip twitched a bit.

  
“Uh, yeah, about that…” Jensen stammered, then stopped. What could he possibly say about last night?

  
“You made quite a convincing case about why Mr. Weatherly is a…what was it? Douchebag?”

  
Jensen flushed bright red, and he imagined sinking through the carpet. “Um, douchenozzle, Sir.” He mumbled.

  
“Ah, yes. Douchenozzle. Gonna have to add that one to my repertoire.” Mr. Morgan grinned briefly, then sobered. “As I was saying, you made quite a case. You even convinced my wife he was a douchenozzle and she’s always thought he was charming. Of course, he always has been a bit of a suck-up.” Jeff winked conspiratorially.

  
“Um, yes, sir.” Jensen said noncommittally. He agreed wholeheartedly but he wasn’t about to expand on his thoughts on the matter of Michael Weatherly.

  
“The argument was well thought out, logical, and you didn’t have to raise your voice once to make your point.” Mr. Morgan continued. And Jensen wondered what _his_ point was. If he was going to be fired, this was the oddest conversational lead-in.

  
“Glad you were entertained, sir,” Jensen said stiffly, “Should I just go get my things now, or…?” He waited, wondering if the knot in his stomach would rise up and strangle him.

  
“You think I’m firing you?” Mr. Morgan laughed. “Hell no! We need someone who can make an argument around here. That’s what we do around here, isn’t it? No, the fact that you can take on an arrogant son of a bitch like Weatherly without breaking a sweat shows that you’re just what we’re looking for. In fact, I think that makes you good partner material.” He watched the incredulous expression that broke out over Jensen’s face with apparent glee.

  
“What about Michael?” Jensen asked. “He’s not going to take this quietly. He’s been in line for partner for a couple years now.”

  
“Mr. Weatherly has suddenly found the need to look for alternative employment.” Jeff smiled. “We don’t need that kind of intolerance here at Morgan, Williams and Ferris. Besides, he really was a dick.”

  
Jensen laughed, and while he recognized the edge of hysteria to it he hoped Mr. Morgan didn’t.

  
“So what do you say – are you interested in becoming a partner here?” Mr. Morgan smiled. There was only one answer, and he knew it.

  
“Of course I am, Sir.” Jensen blurted. “Thank you, Mr. Morgan.” He reached out a hand and when Mr. Morgan clasped it in his own he gave it a vigorous shake. “Thank you so much!”

  
“Call me Jeff. Now, why don’t you take the rest of the day off and go home and tell that boyfriend of yours? I’m sure he’ll be proud of you.”

  
Jensen’s manic smile softened. “I’m sure he will too, Sir – Jeff. Thank you, I think I will do that.”

  
He walked out of the office grinning. And if he pumped his fist in victory and yelled out “YESSSS!” as the elevator descended to the ground floor? Well, no one was there to see it.

  


END

  



End file.
